


Now be Still

by Nexisfusion



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexisfusion/pseuds/Nexisfusion
Summary: Skydust finds a client who wishes to experience her services, and Steelmind proves to be quite enjoyable to the femme...
Relationships: Mind/Skydust (OC/OC)
Kudos: 1





	Now be Still

Skydust sighed and took a look around her dimly lit quarters. "Why must it be so empty?" "I don't know darling, but could you hurry? I'm starting to lose feeling in my joints…." She looked at her 'guest' and smirked cooly. The new science officer Steelmind asked her for her unique, techniques. "Oh don't you worry my little prisoner, I'll be right with you." She walked to the chair that the tall grey mech was strapped to, stroking his chassis slowly and kissing it ever so softly, feeling him shiver. "My, I wonder what your darling Starscream might think if he finds out that your spike has been in a femme and not him~"

"Let him think of whatever he wants, I just want to enjoy whatever it is you do~" Mind chuckled, he was blindfolded, and he could feel a collar around his neck. This femme's voice was driving him crazy, the lust in her voice, the curves of her body that he managed to see before she placed the blindfold on. He wanted her, wanted to feel something more than Steel's pitiful Starscream. He gasped slightly as he felt a soft servo touch his panels, then moaned as it began to rub them gently. "S-So soft~" "You like that big guy~? You want me to do more to you~?" Skydust smirked more as she asked him the question, and watched as he tried to nod, but the collar stopped him.

"Open up pretty boy, let Nurse Skydust see the problem~" She watched as the panels slowly opened, and bit her lip as she saw his spike. 'It's fragging huge!!' She thought. She took the tip into her servo and gently rubbed it, and heard his lustful moans. This was enough to make her lick it, and then took it into her mouth and began to suckle on it. Mind gasped in pleasure and shivered at the feeling, he was going to enjoy this ALOT. She began to move her glossa around the tip, and took more of his spike into her mouth, and began to move her helm back and forth, receiving moans from the mech. She felt the sweet lubricant against her glossa already, but it wasn't enough.

She began to move her helm faster and faster, wanting every inch of his spike in her mouth. Mind groaned in pleasure, he was getting close the overloading, and smirked as she moaned in pleasure, she was actually enjoying this as much as he was, which made him want more of this femme, he wanted her port, her aft, ever inch of her. He gripped the arm rests of the chair and moaned loudly, releasing his lubricant into the femme's mouth and she accepted it, pulling it back and swallowing the sweet substance. "Mmmm~ Tasty~ Why must you hide such a good treat from us femmes, I will never know~~" "Heh, it's cause you femmes are so rare us mechs can't enjoy you~" "Heh, we'll have to continue this for another time Steely~" "Heh, I prefer the nickname Mind~" Mind smirked, tgen groaned loudly as he felt something slide over his spike. Hearing her moan, he quickly came to the realisation as to what she was doing. 

Skydust quickly adjusted to the size of Mind's spike, and raised her hips, getting to his tip, then slamming him down to the base of his spike, groaning loudly at the sensation. He was definitely going to be a good frag. Once more she raised her hips, and once more she brought them down upon him,and repeated the process, cooing and moaning as she rode the mech, who twitched and pulsed inside her, and was a panting helpless mess. She theorised that she was the first femme to ride him, maybe even the first to ride him ever. She smirked at the thought, kissing him and letting her glossa slip into his mouth,enticing more moans from him. The scientist bucked, or attempted to, at least. She was incredible and he couldn't help but want to overload right then and there. 

Skydust however, groaned and quivered, riding him harder and faster, gripping onto the bed and keeping herself balanced. She was starting to lose it, her overload building up. Her optics slowly rolled back, and with a hard slam, she moaned out into her quarters as she had the best overload in a long while. It was only after her senses came to her, that she noticed Mind had filled her, and with a grin, she leaned down, kissed him, and began the whole process again. His duties be damned, she was using him all night long…

**Author's Note:**

> Steelmind is owned by YukiOni, who can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/yukioni
> 
> Skydust is owned by xtechnology-1, who can be found here as well: https://www.deviantart.com/xtechnology-1
> 
> This fic was inspired by: https://www.deviantart.com/yukioni/art/Now-be-still-SkydustxMind-419756505
> 
> This is a rework of a old fic I wrote on another account.


End file.
